Slowly wilting rose
by Jauney boy
Summary: Ruby laments of her past and remembers all her friends and how their time came, now she slowly waits the same fate.. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Ruby Rose was laying on her bed, just laying there, for as long as she could remember. She wasn't there for relaxation, not because she was tired and decided to doze off, but because she was too weak to move on her own. She was put on that bed until it was time for her to rest, forever. The room was quiet, as everything was still like always and she grew accustomed to it. But this time she was expecting something to change, a certain someone had promised to be here for her, since today was the day she was dreading for

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP

She got used to this repetitive sound shortly after being admitted here, back then she thought they were sounds of hope, something to keep reminding her she was alive and could get better, but now she only recognizes them as countdown noises. Little beeps everyday, that work like a clock to tell that her time will go flat and long forever. With all the strength she could muster, she turned her head to side just to avoid a tear going down her cheek. It had been a long while since she felt sadness, the last deaths taught her that mourning was a colossal waste of time but now that she saw her fate was similar, she had every right to be sad. She started to look back over the years since the first person to go, to the present and how all they went out, one by one.

* * *

><p><em>Beacon <em>_academy: Year 2 for teams RWBY and JNPR_

The day was going normal for all of second year friends, Jaune hitting on Weiss, Nora exaggerating her dreams with Ren correcting her, and Ruby munching on cookies. Nothing too new since they ended their first year,until Pyrrha's scroll started beeping. She pulled it out and saw it was from Ozpin, a message telling her that she would be sent on a special 2 day solo mission to dispatch some grimm that have been overpopulating in the outer area of Forever Fall. She started without question, packing her things and saying her goodbyes as she left on the dust ship. It had been kinda lonely and quiet since she left, but everyone had no problem with her absence, except when 2 days had past and she didn't return. They assumed she stayed late because she couldn't finish in time and went on their business, but after 5 days had past everyone was beyond worried and scared. Jaune, as the scared leader he was, asked Ozpin if he could find her in some way, Ozpin agreed she was "staying longer than expected" and sent out team CFVY as a search team, it took them half a day for a full explanation, and it was a sad one. They had found Pyrrha's bloody, chewed up body buried in the snow. A case file showed she had been injured by grimm and started bleeding out, she leaned on a tree to rest, but she got frostbite after laying too long and soon froze to death, leaving some beowolves to feast on her corpse.

RWBY and JNR couldn't be more devastated.

A short gathering for her burial was processed for one of the youngest students to die in Beacon so far, All her friends, Ozpin, and Glynda attended, saying what they felt and watched the casket go in the ground./div

Since team JNR had one less in their team, they weren't a real full team and couldn't attend Beacon, Ozpin's orders. They were given an honorable discharge from Beacon and worked as vigilantes or bounty hunters from time to time together for a month, until they broke up, due to Jaune's family hearing about he wouldn't be a huntsman and demanded he come back to his home village. Ren and Nora only had each other, but nowhere to go or anyone to see. So they quit fighting all together, since they didn't have a team to fight with. Ren had the idea of making a business of training other people in hand-to-hand combat to make some money for the both of them. He had actually got successful with this and got pretty famous. So famous that, he was becoming a celebrity like Pyrrha, only not as popular. But one combat session, a deranged fan attacked Ren with a knife, piercing his gut before he could move. The madman twisted the knife multiple times, Ren was dead before he fit the floor. Another funeral was held in the boy's honor, with the same attendants as before. Only this time Nora cried more and more than anybody had seen her before,she stayed after the service and stared at the tombstone. Nora was broken and lost.

* * *

><p>Team RWBY had continued on with their lives somehow as best as they could despite the travesties, a deep depression fell all over them and they weren't the same as before, they formed emotional four sided walls around themselves with no one going in or out. Blake was going on a walk one night for time for herself, but she was to lost in her mind to noticed she was lost. Her attempts on finding Beacon again were weak, and soon she heard other people coming her way, following her. She turned a corner on a sidewalk and saw two tall, buff, and intimidating boys blocking her. She turned around and saw again two mean looking boys in her way, she was surrounded by many other of these gang members and was about to ask why, until one spoke up. "We don't take kindly to your people around here, we should teach this faunas a lesson!" Blake made a move, but soon hands from all the gang members grabbed her and pushed her around like she was a toy, they all laughed at her struggling but then got serious. They dragged her into an alley, were she was kicked, punched, and hurt more times in her life. It got more worse, she was getting tortured, they used her bow to choke her, hogtie her, and kicked her when she was down. One of the bastards pulled out a switchblade to finish her "lesson" he grabbed her chin to make her look him in the eyes, and he slowly slit her neck as she cried out from the blood pooling from her throat and she slowly died. He smiled the whole time.<p>

Again, the remaining friends were worried when their teammate went missing and decided to search for her themselves. They only had to look for two days when Yang was patrolling on her motorcycle and went through multiple alleys, looking for any clues to where her partner was. There was a figure, a still one but a person shaped figure Yang saw on the ground and made way to see what it was. She recognized it to be a dead body on the ground, by the time she saw the black hair and wraps on the arms, Yang feared the worse. She flipped over the body to look at the face and sure enough, it was Blake. Yang just stared at her dead friend, seeing the lack of life in her body and let the tears roll. She sobbed quietly with a couple whimpers, but she stared crying, and then bawling so hard she couldn't even see with tears in her eyes, she was starting to lose her voice, so she to chose to calm down and send a message to her team of her discovery.

Another funeral took place, but this time, Ozpin and Goodwitch didn't waste their time and didn't show up, same with Jaune for he was too busy. The friends of Beacon only saw the casket get buried but didn't even say a word about Blake, dressing up for these griefs was getting too constant.

RWY had the same fate as Jaune and Nora and were expelled from the school, Weiss only had her family name to go to and went home, to resume her role as an heiress. Yang and Ruby went back to their home with their dad, and broke the sad news to him. Ruby and Yang's lives were getting horrible, they were still coping with the loss of friends and had nothing to do home. Soon Ruby got a call from Jaune asking if she wanted to talk about what's been happening to the both of them, Ruby instantly agreed as she was happier than ever to see her old friend and she won't admit it, her crush as well. They met up at the old place they went out from time to time, their favourite ice cream parlor. They had ordered lightly and sort of stared away from each other, until Jaune started the conversation.

"This has been really hard on you hasn't it?"

"I could say that for all of us, do you know what happened to Nora?"

Jaune was surprised by this question, but answered nonetheless.

"She runs a bakery now, I guess her second passion was always sweets huh?"

Ruby giggled. "Yeah she loved them, I hope she doesn't eat everything in the store though."

Jaune carried on their talk, getting rid of the awkwardness as the two teens finally felt happy in a while. 


	2. Counseling one another

**A/N: Hadn't updated this tragic story in a while since I was feeling pretty happy and jolly this season, but thats over now and I'm ready to reach my dark side and make you sad. (wow I sound like a dick)**

Jaune and Ruby had developed a real connection in the year about friendship and reliance they hadn't felt in a while since they lost some of their friends, always depending on each other for reassurance of emotions or cheering themselves up when they were down. Yang had visited Jaune with Ruby only a couple times, as she was busy with her old job as a part time bounty hunter and didn't even have time to come back home. Some bounties had to take longer than usual, with Yang going on long stakeouts that took many days or even a week to complete.

The two former leaders had visited each other so many times, it was basically a routine for them to meet at some usual hang out place, a park, the mall in Vale, an ice cream parlor, or anywhere they got to be together. It wasn't until Jaune had decided that he wanted a certain _kind_ of visit, not a get together, not an outing, not hanging out, but a date. A real date, something not friendly and kind, but romantic and passionate. He spent much of his time at home, training, practicing what to say and what would be a good way of convincing her to go out with him.

Soon, he was ready, Jaune Arc was going to ask out Ruby Rose.

"So Ruby, I was wondering something." Jaune said. He and Ruby were at a park sitting close together on a bench.

"Hm? What is it Jaune?"

"It's just, I kinda...wanted to ask..if you would...go out with me?"

Ruby couldn't believe what she heard, she blushed at the fact her crush asked her out. _'Aren't we already out now? But then again, is sitting at the park or getting ice cream really going out or hanging out?_ Ruby wanted to know what he really meant behind his question.

"Well Jaune, aren't we out now?" Her innocence was really true.

"No, what I meant was, do you want to go on a date. Like one with romance, that couples do." Jaune hoped to everything that she would accept his offer, he didn't have a lot in his life, but getting a girlfriend would be a huge achievement to him.

Jaune had confirmed what Ruby was thinking and she realized this was her only chance, her only chance of sealing the deal with her crush. Her only response was to get closer to Jaune so their shoulders were touching and look at his eyes.

"I'd love to go out with you Jaune, sounds like fun." She said with a smile.

"Thats great, I'll come to your place on Tuesday, about 5:30ish? I can afford lunch at that one place downtown"

"It's a date then." and with that Ruby rested her head on Jaune's soldier, enjoying his company. Nothing was said between the two teens, the silence wasn't awkward or painful, but just calming. At some point, they don't remember who did it, but their hands were linked together. Holding one another, while Jaune leaned his head on Ruby"s to rest as well. They stayed like this until the sun started going down, just on top of the horizon emitting all the land with a beautiful orange and yellow glow. Until Jaune broke the silence.

"Hey Ruby?"

"Mm hm?"

"Where do you live again?"

Ruby giggled at that.

_'I guess I didn't actually tell him'_

_"_Oh Jaune, you're just so.. you. I'll send you my address from my scroll tomorrow morning."

Jaune was silent at her response, but she did answer his question. After a while, he wrapped his arm around the petite girl's shoulder and looked up at the shattered moon.

"Thanks Ruby."

"You're welcome Jaune" She turned her head up, and kissed his cheek. Making him freeze instantly.

"I'll see you tomorrow for our date".

She left home for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this got way too fluffy considering how the first chapter went down, which makes me feel kinda like a ****hypocrite. But it's my story.**


	3. Status update

**This story has put on hiatus out of respect for the passing of Monty oum. I have not discontinued it, I just won't update in a very long time. But I still have most of the new chapter written. It's just that I've lost most of my motivation since monty's death.**


End file.
